pokeyugibakuben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Krakkened
'''Krakkened '''is the third episode of Miguel and Antony 10 Plot The episode begins with Antony taking a swim in a lake while Miguel is playing video games at night. Antony does a cannonball and he does cheers for his own achievement and Miguel finally does the super move and yells "AT LAST". Lea comes by and Antony invites her to join him, but she declines the offer while Sophie passes by Miguel and gets her pad and plays with him Pokeventure. Lea doesn’t want to come in contact with the strange creatures that might be in the water. As Lea heads back to the IC, Antony seems to begin drowning. She hears him and Antony has been fully-submerged in the water before seeing him after she came to take a look at what’s happening. In his place, a giant slimy monster emerges, scaring Lea. Afterwards, she does realize on closer inspection that it was Four Arms covered with plants and slime to create the perfect monster illusion while Miguel and Sophie are quietly playing PokeVenture and the rest are sleeping. Lea gets angry while Four Arms is laughing at her expense. Once she is gone, a real monster appears and attacks Four Arms. A short fight between them results in the monster as the victor, then comes Six Arms and throws the monster 50 miles. Unable to find it again, Four Arms heads back to the IC to warn the gang. They don’t believe his story, since he has just pulled a similar prank, but when Miguel and Sophie tell them they believed since they aren't the ones who pulled the prank. The next morning, they head out to the pier for a fishing trip. Antony keeps on talking about the event with the giant monster to Grandpa Farid, but he chalks it up to some kind of fish that looked larger than it was. Upon reaching their boat, Antony spots a bucket of worms and holds a handful to Lea, telling her that it is breakfast. Grandpa tells her that it is bait, but she is disgusted and decides to stay on the jetty, rather than join them, then Miguel goes to Antony and hits him on the arm for scaring Lea and for being stupid. Lea leaves and Grandpa gets the captain’s attention, saying that they are ready. His name is Micheal. Grandpa then explains that they’ve chartered the boat, but Micheal’s impatience grew and told them to get on board. On the water, Grandpa tries to make small talk with Micheal. He has limited success, though enough to provoke him to notice that Antony is leaning over the edge, guessing that he’s probably seasick, then Miguel pulls Antony back and yells at him. This is not the case, however, for he is merely keeping a close eye for the giant creature he saw. A nearby log with a tub hanging on it tricks his vision, after mistakenly interpreting it as the creature. Grandpa tells Antony that the trip is nothing more than a fishing trip, but Micheal backs up Antony’s claim. He says that the creature he saw was called the Krakken, and everyone said, except Antony, we already know,. Micheal says that he has been tracking the beast for some time now which doesn’t surprise Grandpa. Micheal mentions a place where he’d seen it and offers to take them. Grandpa can’t help but accept his offer, seeing everyone’s delight. On the way, Micheal shows off his equipment on board made for tracking the Krakken. Grandpa tries to convince Antony that Micheal’s reputation is deserved, but he doesn’t agree with him. They then are nearing their destination, though find the area cordoned off. Before Micheal continued on, another boat pulls up beside his. On it, a man named Johan Melvil informs them that the organization "Fishy Friends", which he claims he founded, is conducting an environmental study in that section of the lake and needs him to turn around. Micheal doesn’t want to, but Grandpa makes him since that boat is currently chartered to him. When Antony mentions the Krakken, Johan explains it as an old nonsense story. Nobody is convinced. As they are escorted back by Johan, Micheal’s sonar picks up an object heading towards their boat. At first glance, it appears to be a large shark. Micheal and Antony think otherwise, believing it to be the Krakken. Sure enough, it gets closer and its silhouette shows that it is far too large to be a shark. It passes under their boat and realize that its target is the docks. At the docks, Lea is happy to be by herself. Her enjoyment is then interrupted after Micheal uses the air-horn on his ship to warn those at the docks. Lea figures that it is another one of Antony’s stupid jokes, but the appearance of the Krakken, she immediately changed her mind. The Krakken completely destroys the dock, sending Lea and many others into the water. Back on the boat, Micheal gloats over his claim about being right about the Krakken. Grandpa sends him back to steer the ship and tells Antony and Miguel to rescue the people in the water. They quickly get ready, intending to turn into Ripjaws and Fishface However, they get XLR8 and Turbine, much to their annoyance. They have no other choice but to use what they have. They begin to swim to Lea and realize that they are fast enough to run on water. Their speed allowed them to save Gwen and everyone else. On Johan’s boat, he orders his crew to get moving. The Krakken, which is holding another boat, notices his boat and chases after them. It almost sank their boat, but XLR8 and Turbine arrive just in time to scare it away. Both of them hop onto their boat, and the Krakken returns to grab a crate marked CANNERY, sitting right on the boat’s deck. Johan is concerned about the crate, trying to drag it away from the Krakken, XLR8 and Turbine attack it. It leaves, and he questions Johan for the crate’s importance. Johan, however is evasive about the contents of the crates, saying that it is their lunch. XLR8 and Turbine are extremely confused for Johan being that desperate to save lunch, but immediately ignores it when the Krakken comes back and grabs the crate. The Omni/Omegamatrix then signals timing out, and immediately leaving Johan upset. XLR8 and Turbine run as fast as they can back to his boat, but XLR8 reverts back before making it onboard while Turbine did make it and reverted right on time since Turbine is much more faster than XLR8 (XLR8 = 1500km/hr Turbine = 2500km/hr). Grandpa notices Antony and Miguel and tells Micheal that they are overboard, interrupting his process of aiming a harpoon directly at the Krakken. He gives up, and promises to get it next time. Later that night, everyone is packing up and leaving. Grandpa still thinks that Micheal is crazy and wants Antony to stay away from him. Antony wants to help Micheal catch the Krakken while Miguel wants to investigate why did the Krakken want that crater, but Grandpa insists that Antony should leave it be and Miguel could go. Miguel turned into Turbine again and went off. Micheal then passes by, insulted by the Fishy Friends for shutting down the whole lake. He insists that it won’t stop him from catching the Krakken. Meanwhile, Miguel is in the boat with nobody around and he finds the crater, he opens it and finds an egg. Miguel wonders if it was the Krakken's eggs, he then went to the IC and told Grandpa about it and nobody else. Later, Everybody gets ready for bed. They wonder what is taking Antony so long in the bathroom. Grandpa opens the door to check on him, only to discover that he is not there. Instead, he is on Micheal’s boat, which Micheal quickly learns, though he doesn’t seem bothered about it. Meanwhile, Miguel decides to go find him and he knew exactly where Antony should have gone. Upon reaching the spot, Micheal prepares himself to dive in and look for the Krakken, calling himself “live bait”. Antony insists that he should go with him, but Micheal calls his harpoon gun as the only companion he needs. Micheal jumps overboard, and he finds a giant egg in a nest. He studies it, and noticed something behind him. He fires a harpoon, only for the figure to dodge. As it got closer, it was just Antony. Micheal shows Antony the egg and then swims back up. At the same time, Miguel was there as Fishface and saw Antony with Micheal looking at the egg which was the same one that he saw in the crater and then went to tell Grandpa. Back at his boat, Micheal finds an armed speedboat parked right next to his. He boards back onto his boat, and three men in diving gear pull him up to interrogate him. Micheal admits that he saw nothing, so the man knocks him out. Upon removing his mask, it turns out to be Johan. He has his crew drag Micheal on his boat to question him further at the cannery. Antony wants to help, but finds that his Omegamatrix is still on Recharge Mode. Johan activates a tracking device and tosses it into the water where the nest is. He then throws a bomb onto Micheal’s boat, making Antony’s situation worse. Luckily, Miguel as Angelhands was there to take the bomb and throw it up to space using GODCANNON. After they drive off, the Omegamatrix was in Active Mode. Johan and his men head for the cannery, and they notice something coming. One of them thinks it is a bird. The other thinks it’s a plane. Johan, however, figures out that it’s a giant bug, Stinkfly. Upon seeing him, they attempt to shoot him down, but Stinkfly is able to disable their weapons off with slime. Johan then begins to release the depth charges attached to the back of his boat. None of them hit Stinkfly, but one explodes and causes a tree to fall, sending Stinkfly into the water, rendering his wings useless. Lucky for Stinkfly, a nearby log allows him to get out of the water. As they search for him, Stinkfly hides until his wings can dry. The Krakken shows up, forcing Johan to dump Micheal overboard to escape. Angelhands rescued Micheal from drowning while Stinkfly was drying his wings. Miguel heads for dry land, while carrying Micheal. To make things worse, the Omnimatrix begins to time out. He gets close enough, before reverting to reach the awning of the IC. In the IC, Miguel explains the reasoning behind the Krakken attacks, Johan has been stealing her eggs, but Grandpa already knows so he still heard, she’s protecting them. Gaelle then finds information on Johan, and they find out that he hunts rare animals and sells them to the highest bidder. Miguel wants to get the eggs back, but Micheal is only focused on capturing the Krakken. He says that he has a spare boat at the docks. They reach the docks, while Gaelle calls the police. Micheal unties the boat, and the team leave him behind. Micheal becomes annoyed, but quickly spots a simple rowboat to replace it. At the cannery, Johan has already retrieved the egg using a miniature sub. His henchman is loading it into a large container with a second egg. The trio arrives as he gloats over how much money they're going to make with the eggs. Miguel sends Antony up to find the eggs while he stays behind to deal with the poachers. Miguel turns into Fishface again. The Krakken shows up to save her eggs. The poachers attempt to shoot it off, only to find its to durable to hurt. They flee, and one is knocked into the water. Johan heads to the minisub to fight the Krakken, only to have similar luck. Fishface hops out of the water to assist the Krakken. Inside the cannery, Antony sneaks around in an attempt to catch one of the henchmen off-guard. He’s currently picking up a rather large weapon off of a rack. As he sneaks in, Antony turns into Fourarms and fights the guard. Meanwhile, the poacher who was in the water climbs back up and finds them. Despite being at gunpoint, Anthony threatens the poacher, asking him if he'd like to do things the easy way, or the hard way. The Krakken's tail pokes through the building at the right moment to provide a distraction, allowing Antony to ride on hooks attached to the ceiling. As they pass by the poacher, the Krakken's tail sends him back into the water. The second poacher is knocked by a punch by Four Arms. Fishface and Johan continue to fight over the eggs, dodging attacks from the Krakken as they do. Johan's minisub proves to be formidable, possessing several devices meant specifically to be used on aquatic creatures. Fishface is able to fight Johan off and eventually removes one of the limbs of his minisub. He then takes the eggs back to the Krakken's nest, appeasing it. Johan attempts to steal the eggs again and the Krakken bites his minisub in half. Johan then attempts to stab the Krakken, only to have his knife break. The Krakken almost eats him, but Fishface stops her and she goes back to her eggs. Fishface knocks Johan out and leaves him hanging from some wreckage for the police to find him. Grandpa is glad to see Johan arrested. At the same time, Micheal shows up in his rowboat, claiming to have caught something. On closer inspection, it is Fishface. As Micheal gloats about what he claims as one of the Krakken’s offspring, Fishface reverts back to Miguel. Grandpa points this out, confusing Micheal. The episode ends with a scene showing the Krakken reunited again with its eggs and Miguel having a new alien called Krakkenoid. Major Events *Miguel transorms into Turbine and Fishface for the first time *Antony transforms into XLR8 for the first time *Miguel gets a new alien Krakkenoid Characters Characters that did things *Miguel Menhem *Antony Menhem *Farid Menhem *Gaelle Khalil *Sophie Khalil *Lea Khalil *Krakken *Captain Micheal Villains *Johan Melvil *Duane *John Aliens Used Antony *Four Arms *XLR8 (first appearance) *Stinkfly Miguel *Six Arms *Turbine (first appearance) *Fishface (first appearance) *Angelhands